


Playing Field

by smokingcigarettes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Football, F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers has powers, Kara is a fuckboy, Love Triangles, No Supergirl just Kara Danvers with powers, lots of college parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingcigarettes/pseuds/smokingcigarettes
Summary: Kara Danvers is the Knights’ star football player, and for the first time in her life, her focus is drawn to something other than the goal posts – Lena Luthor.Lena is a new transfer student at National City University. But there's just one problem - Lena is dating James Olsen, the Knights’ quarterback and Kara's best friend.As Kara and Lena try to go about their lives and make the most of their college experiences, a force to be reckoned with keeps pulling them back to each other.Will they try to ignore it? Or will something come of it?[This fic has been revised and reuploaded]
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Playing Field

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. So I previously took this fic down from ao3 and re-wrote it as it wasn't my best work at the time. I hope you like this revised version and if you're a first-time reader, welcome and hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment - any feedback is welcome. Thank you.

The crammed locker room was filled with the strong stench of ardour, body sprays and over-worn, muddy boots as the Knights were prepping and gearing up for their upcoming game against their rivalry team, the Metropolis Lions.

Kara Danvers, the Knights’ running back and fastest player on the team, was sitting down and tightening the laces on her boots. Being the only female on the team, she had her own private space behind a row of lockers. Yet, even without her super-hearing, she overhead just about every single conversation the boys had, which served as both a blessing and a curse, given their sometimes odd choices of topics.

Normally, Kara brushed it off as typical locker room banter. Only, this time, as James mentioned a woman he’d met recently, there was something odd in the way his heart raced and his slightly higher pitched voice. Were these signs of nervousness? Kara’s ears and interest were piqued. It was unlike James to be nervous about any woman. Something was definitely special about this one.

James Olsen was the Knights’ quarterback, team captain and one of Kara's best friends. In addition to his status on the team, his broad physique, charming personality and radiant smile made him an undeniable catch, making him the perfect competition for Kara when it came to scoring women (she always won). Although, neither slept with the same woman. That was a big no-no.

“Dude, I’m serious. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Her eyes are _fucking_ amazing. And on top of that, she has the cutest British accent,” said James to the boys.

“What if she’s so beautiful and perfect as you say because she’s an _alien_?” joked Barry, lowering his voice on the word ''alien" like it was taboo, which wasn't overlooked by Kara's ears.

James was silent for a moment before he scoffed loudly, prompting the boys to fall into a fit of laughter.

Kara rolled her eyes.

“Can you imagine, bro! You take off her clothes in bed and when you go down on her she has, like, tentacles coming out of her-”

“Dude! That’s gross,” James snapped at Oliver.

“You should bring her to the party tonight,” added Manchester, the more reasonable one amongst them.

“I told my sister to bring her along. Hopefully she comes," said James, sounding optimistic.

”Yeah. _Comes._ ” Barry chimed, which earned him another fit of laughter from everyone but James.

As the conversation died down, Kara, who had been ready for a while, knocked on the lockers to grab her teammates’ attention.

“Are we done yapping over there? Let’s hustle!”

"No, we're not done yet," Oliver quipped.

"Thought we were playing football, not throwing a tea party," Kara teased.

“Save it for the field, Danvers," James countered good-naturedly.

~

After James' pep talk, the Knights headed over to the playing field. As they marched through the long corridor, Kara used this opportunity to check on her best friend. 

“Dude, you okay?” she asked James softly to avoid making an unnecessary scene in front of their teammates. “You seem a little distracted tonight. It’s not because of this girl, is it?” 

"How did you know?" he asked, unable to hide the joy on his face.

"Dude, you forget that I can hear everything in there,” said Kara. 

Unfazed by her response, James was more keen to discuss his newfound woman with her, all the while struggling to find the right words.

“Shit. Dude. I think… I don’t know, man. She's so perfect, and I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. You gotta meet her to know what I’m talking about. She’s so different. Am I being stupid?” His eyes looked at her desperately but all Kara could provide him was a wide grin. She was seeing a new side to James and it made her happy, but rather than admitting to it, she pushed him playfully by the shoulder pad.

“Get your head out of the clouds, bro. We need you for the next hour. Then after we beat these fuckers, you can get back to being all lovey-dovey and smitten. And yes, I’ll be happy to meet her.”

James appeared more relaxed and ready for the game after venting to his best friend and having her support. The sounds of the crowd from outside travelled through the corridor walls and soft chants of Kara's name reached both of their ears. They glanced at each other knowingly.

“Why do they always, fucking love _you_ so much?” He asked as he placed his helmet over his head. Every game, he asked the same question and Kara always shot back with the same response.

“You just can't stand the fact that I'm better than you, Olsen.”

~

The crowd roared and waved their banners as the Knights made their grand entrance onto the field. The players were treated like rock stars as their names were screamed and shouted, fans eager to grab their attention.

Lena Luthor wasn’t sure if she was at a football game or a concert. Her eyes wandered over the flashing colours of blue and white for the Knights, and red and yellow for the Lions.

“This way.” Kelly Olsen, Lena's only friend at National City University, waved her over and led her to a pair of empty seats that were a couple of rows away from the field, courtesy of them being saved by Kelly’s girlfriend, Alex.

While Lena was meeting Alex for the first time, she felt like she already knew her well from the countless times Kelly explained how amazing she was. This turned out to be a good thing for Lena; otherwise, her initial impression of the taller woman with the buzz-cut and stern expression would have been intimidating.

“Alex, this is my friend, Lena,” Kelly introduced as they sat down, with Kelly sitting between Alex and Lena. “And Lena, this my girlfriend, Alex.”

Alex stretched her arm across Kelly's torso to shake Lena’s hand. “Hi, Lena. It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled warmly. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” said Lena, warmed by her friendliness. “I’ve also heard a lot about you.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Alex joked as she eyed Kelly playfully.

“Hey, if I like you, I brag about you, okay?” Kelly defended in good humour, earning her a quick peck on the cheek from Alex.

“Have you ever been to a football game before? The American kind, I mean,” Alex continued her conversation with the new student.

“I’m ashamed to admit that I haven’t actually,” said Lena, looking mildly embarrassed. “Considering it’s such a popular sport in America.”

Alex waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, please. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I find it overrated, to be honest.”

“Alex prefers to watch skinny people dance in leotards,” Kelly teased while leaning into said woman.

“Hey! Ballet dancers are proven to be a lot more stronger than football players,” Alex defended. “And a lot more dignified.” She turned to Lena again and explained more calmly. “We’re just here as moral support for our siblings.”

“Oh, your brother plays for the team too?” Lena asked, already aware that James, Kelly's older brother, who she met not that long ago, was the team captain. He was undeniably attractive and way out of Lena's league, but after her first encounter with the jock, Lena was surprised to hear from Kelly that he had a keen interest in her.

“No, my sister, actually. Kara. She’s the running back." Alex smiled at the common look of surprise she gained whenever she mentioned her sister being on the team. She then pointed to the players standing in a pre-game huddle. “The one that’s jumping around like a lunatic. Number 13. Yeah. That’s Kara.”

Lena knew enough to know that most football teams consisted predominately of males. What, then, made Kara the exception? This sparked Lena's curiosity more, and the game just got a lot more interesting.

“That’s pretty impressive,” observed Lena, still eyeing the female player, wondering what she looked like beneath her helmet. “You must get this question a lot but _how?_ ”

Kelly responded for Alex. “You’ll know when you see her play. She’s just, super talented and _fast!_ ”

Lena had the sudden urge to ask more questions about Kara, but before she could, the first whistle was blown, signalling that the game was about to begin.

From the first kick-off, Lena was sucked into the game instantly. She had no clue what the rules and technicalities were, and yet, her eyes hardly blinked in fear that she might miss a critical moment. That, and well, she didn't want to lose sight of Number 13.

She was itching to see the woman play.

The second Kara had the ball in her hands, Lena’s heart rate picked up as the crowd cheered her on.

Kara was unstoppable as she ran at lightning speed from one end of the field to the other. Her swift movements were so smooth and yet so sharp that it looked as if she was gliding across a subglacial lake. The Lions were literally powerless compared to her.

The sounds of Kara's name being chanted in unison faded into the distance as Lena's focus on Kara intensified. Her breathing was ragged, her fists were tightened and a rush of adrenaline was sent through her core, almost comparable to her body reaching an orgasm. And when Kara scored the touchdown, a release came upon her as she - and everyone else - jumped up and cheered.

After regaining her composure and breath, Lena sat back down. “I see what you mean with Kara. She’s really good."

“Yeah, and she knows that too,” Alex added indifferently before Lena understood what she meant.

Back on the field, Kara was putting on a show for the audience by dancing and throwing her body into a backflip. The audience loved it, and Kara rejoiced in the attention. She did this after almost every touchdown, and while Alex was unfazed by it, Lena found it endearing and amusing. She now understood what the fuss around football was all about.

Was it the sport she enjoyed, or Kara? 

It was hard to tell as when the Knights brought the game home, Lena could not be more thrilled for her team.

“There’s going to be a party tonight. You should totally come,” said Kelly, as they prepared to leave after the game. “I mean, I would prefer that you choose to come for me but, I’m just saying, James will be there too.” She smiled and winked suggestively, causing Lena to blush slightly.

The look on her new friend's face made it hard to say no.

“Sure. Why not."

“Yay! It’ll be your first ever frat party!"

~

The music could be heard from miles away as college students drinking cheap, questionable booze filed in and out of the Knights’ residence. The walls and windows were shaking in tune with the music that was blasting from the DJ.

Inside the house was unsurprisingly louder, yet Lena was astounded by the sights and smells of alcohol, perfume and raging hormones around her. Luckily, she was accompanied by Kelly and Alex, or Lena would never have come here on her own. Not even if it was to see James.

“I don’t see them anywhere,” Kelly announced over her shoulder, “them” referring to James and Kara, as Lena gathered.

“Let’s try the kitchen, and we can get a drink in the mean time." Alex's expression suggested that she would rather be anywhere else but here.

Neither James nor Kara were in sight, but Kelly and Alex helped themselves to a drink from one of the many kegs in the kitchen.

“Aren’t you gonna drink?” Kelly asked Lena, who was eyeing and smelling the drinks with slight distaste.

“I’m good for now,” she said, knowing she would need one later if she was going to spend the entire night at the party. “I just need to use the bathroom first.”

“Down the hall and first door on your left,” said Kelly. “Want me to come with you?”

“No, no, I’ll be fine. Thanks.” Lena left the two women and hoped, on her way, that the bathroom wasn’t occupied or being used for something other than its primary purpose.

When she located the first door on the left of the corridor, she went for the doorknob and tried to turn it.

Was it locked?

She tried to turn it again to be certain when a woman's voice behind her intervened her efforts. “It’s locked. I already tried.”

The woman was leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked at Lena with curious eyes - eyes so blue that even her glasses could not conceal their brightness - and her lips were partially raised in a side smile. The buttons on her plaid shirt were undone to reveal a portion of her tanned abdomen beneath her cropped shirt. Despite the gritty façade she presented, her luscious, wavy, blonde hair that sat around her shoulders exhibited the essence of a goddess.

And god, she was _attractive_.

Lena realised her hand was still gripping the doorknob and she dropped it quickly before chuckling nervously. “Right. Sorry.”

The woman laughed and placed her hands into her jean pockets. “You don’t need to apologise. At least, not to me." She narrowed her eyes on Lena, causing the latter to shift uncomfortably on her feet. “You must be new. I haven’t seen you around before?”

“I, uh, I just transferred this year. From Oxford," said Lena, struggling to string a full sentence.

“You don’t say.” The woman’s smile stretched across her face, revealing a set of straight, pearly-white teeth.

The last time Lena felt this shy around anyone was when she met her first girlfriend, Andrea Rojas. They dated for two years in high school before she graduated and moved to Oxford. It was there when she met and fell in love with Jack. They were together for almost a year before she moved to National City. And now this woman made Lena feel like she was back in high school.

She would have excused herself long ago had she not needed to pee. But alas, she was stuck and tried to avoid the woman's direct gaze... and her bulging biceps.

“So, what’s your name, transfer?” the woman asked, her eyes still fixated on Lena as she waited patiently for a response.

“Lena.”

“Lena…” she repeated fondly. “That’s a lovely name. I’m-”

“Hey! You’re still here!”

Lena’s attention was diverted when Kelly approached her, looking relieved to see her. “We thought you got lost or something. _Kara,_ hey! I see you two have already met.”

The sound of her name tightened around Lena’s chest, and she timidly looked back at the woman, who smiled and waved at her awkwardly.

So that was... Kara Danvers? _The_ Kara Danvers?!

Lena's mouth hung open. She was at a loss for words. She could have just said “hello”, or simply smile back at Kara, who was waiting for a response, but her throat felt dry and her knees felt too weak to keep her upright. Or was that her bladder?

Before she had the time to process everything properly, another member of the team joined their huddle.

"Hey, guys!" James bellowed with excitement. "Lena! I'm so glad you made it!" 

Alex who had been quiet the whole time, narrowed her eyes on Kara accusingly. “Is that my shirt you’re wearing?”

"It's getting kinda crammy here," said Kelly, who was oblivious to - or perhaps ascertained - the tension in the air. "Should we go outside?"

 _Fuck!_ was all that came into Lena’s head. Too much was happening too fast and all she wanted to at that point was pee!

As soon as the bathroom door _finally_ opened, Lena waited for no-one before darting straight inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it quickly, as though it would make the people on the other side disappear.

That questionable booze was looking a lot more appealing now.

~

Later in the night, Lena eventually settled into the party after a few drinks.

She spent some time getting to know James. Like every jock, he had no trouble exerting confidence and charisma, especially given the constant audience around him, most of whom were eyeing the new transfer student questioningly.

It made Lena feel out of place beside him. Of course, people would be staring. How could a science major get with the football team captain? 

At first she was doubtful, but after overcoming the rocky part of their initial exchange - and with the help of some intoxicants - there was a sweet, kind man beneath the popular jock guise.

Speaking to James was also getting her mind off of Kara - at least, for most part. Despite making a complete fool of herself, she kept thinking about her and replayed their short-lived conversation in her head, picturing those blue eyes, her bright smile, and those tight muscles beneath her...

“So, it’s Kara’s birthday tomorrow," James mentioned casually in the middle of their conversation.

“What?" Had Lena even been listening to what he was saying?

“Kara," James repeated cheerily. "You know Kara, right? She's on the team."

“Oh, right, right. Alex’s sister.”

James nodded before expounding the event. "Kara likes to 'go big or go home' with her birthdays. This year's party will be at the lake, which is gonna be a lot of fun. There’ll be music, lots and lots of booze, jet-skis and a bonfire."

"That sure sounds like a lot of fun," said Lena, knowing she was predestined to attend with the friends she had.

How bad could a day party at the lake really be?

Two parties in two days - she was going to have to get used to this.

Kelly would have to help her find an outfit. Or was she expected to go in her swimwear?

Her mind suddenly filled itself with images of Kara in swimwear and she tried to shake them away. But it was too late.

~

Towards the end of the night, James and a few boys were playing a mock football game in the backyard. Neither one of them could stand straight from all their drinking so it was hardly a football game than a bunch of jocks jumping on each other and rolling around.

Lena was with Kelly and Alex when she decided to call it a night.

“Are you sure you’re okay to walk back?” asked Kelly, knowing her brother was too drunk to offer any form of assistance.

“It’s no issue. But I'll see you both tomorrow for Kara's party.”

"You know it, girl! Text me when you’re home!”

Lena waved them goodbye before she made her way back through the house and towards the front door. 

She stepped outside on the front porch and took in a deep breath, where it was still and silent, and the air was fresh and crisp, and where she presumed she would be alone.

“Leaving already?”

Lena nearly jumped out of her own skin when she caught sight of Kara leaned up against the porch railing. “Oh my god! You scared the shit out of me!” However, realising it was Kara, Lena quickly regained herself.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you." Her expression was crossed between amused and apologetic and she took a few steps towards Lena.

Lena almost forgot how attractive she was, having not seen her since the whole bathroom fiasco. Outside, she picked up a sweet scent of honey and vanilla coming from the blonde woman. It was intoxicating.

“Sorry. I overreacted. You have every right to stand there.” _Smooth, Lena._

The football player crossed her arms, still wearing her half-smile. “Does everyone from England apologise as much as you?”

“I’m sorry?”

Kara raised her brows before Lena caught on. “Oh. Funny," she chuckled nervously. "I will try not to apologise again.”

The sound of Kara's laugh released the tension in Lena's shoulders and she found herself laughing with her.

“Are you heading home now?" Kara continued after a moment. Her arms flexed as her hands dug further into her front pockets. "It's pretty late, you're more than welcome to crash here."

"Oh, I couldn't," said Lena, laughing nervously at the idea. Besides, she was very much looking forward to "crashing" in her own bed. "I'm fine to walk back."

Kara thought of something amusing that she laughed at before she spelled it out. "I'm surprised James even lasted this long in the night. Normally, he would've passed out a long time ago."

"Sounds like he's a big drinker," Lena deduced.

“No, he's just a light weight," Kara chaffed. "All hero on the outside, but a little softy on the inside. So... I guess it's me who should be the one apologising on his behalf.”

Lena laughed, her confidence rising. “It’s fine, really. He’s been great, actually. We spoke a lot and, yes, I did pick up on the fact that he's a real softy." She laughed again before remembering a key information. "He also told me about your birthday tomorrow.”

Kara's eyes widened. “You’re coming?"

"I guess I am.”

"Fuck yeah. That's awesome! I'll make sure to look out for you tomorrow." Her apparent excitement delighted Lena to her core and she looked away shyly.

A moment passed between them before Lena took it as her queue to leave. She cleared her throat and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I should... um. I should probably get going."

Kara offered her a nod before she turned to leave. Lena was already halfway to the front gate when she was stopped momentarily.

“Wait...” said Kara. “I’ll walk you.” She jumped down effortlessly from the porch but before Lena could protest, Kara was already ahead of her. “Coming?”

A tiny smile flashed across Lena's face but she quickly wiped it away and caught up to the blonde. “You know I’m quite capable of walking myself?”

“I don’t doubt that at all,” Kara noted sincerely as they trod along the dark, empty street of the campus. “Just looking out for a new student. Plus, it's super easy to get lost here at night, especially after a big party.”

“I'm not even drunk!” Lena retorted.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Kara shot her a reassuring smile. “I know you English folk can hold your liquor very well, unlike us.”

Another moment passed between them before Lena asked, “What about you? You’re as sober as a judge."

Kara's eyes were fixated on the ground before she responded with a humble smile. “My step-parents trusted Alex and I to drink from a young age. They own a little winery in Midvale so we had easy access.”

“Oh." Lena allowed the slight revelation of Kara's personal life to sink in, who shortly noticed Lena's reaction and offered her another smile.

“I was adopted at a young age by the Danvers. So, Alex and I aren’t blood related.”

“Oh,” said Lena again, before realising she needed to use actual words. “I would never have picked up on that.”

“Really?" Kara retorted. "We look nothing alike! And it's why I'm the brawnier own and she has all the brains.”

Her warmth and openness made Lena feel less timorous around her and more engrossed by what she had to offer. She trusted Kara wholly as she was hardly focused on where they were walking.

“I gotta ask,” said Kara after a moment. “Why NCU? Of all places.”

Lena was heartened by the innocent question, although she feared her response would open a can of worms (as it usually did whenever she mentioned her family name). She spoke her next words slowly and carefully. “Well, if you must know, my father owns the company L-Corp, and he wants me to take over the National City office. My brother, on the other hand, will continue to run the office in London. So, basically I’ve moved to National City permanently.”

“Wait a minute,” Kara cut in, and Lena already knew what she was about to say. “That means your father is Lionel Luthor. Your Lionel Luthor’s daughter?”

Lena nodded with a guilty smile. Her father was a world-wide known businessman. His company, L-Corp, was one of the biggest global manufacturers of technology and bioproducts. It was also known, or rather rumoured, that his technology was sourced by government organisations to detain and kill aliens. Aliens like Kara.

“Unfortunately, yes. I’m a Luthor,” she remarked without a show of pride. Fortunately, Kara did not press on the matter so she quickly moved on to another topic. “And what about you? How long have you been playing football?”

“Since Freshman year," Kara stated simply. “I learnt a lot about football from my step-dad, Jeremiah. He was the one that got me into it in the first place. Then I got onto the team and met James. We've been the best of friends since. And I guess football’s the only thing I’ve ever been good at.”

“You are really good,” Lena affirmed without thinking, before swiftly following up with an explanation. “I mean, I watched you play tonight and you killed it out there!” She was pleased when Kara smiled at her. “But I’m sure there are other things you’re good at. Maybe you just haven’t looked in the right places?”

Kara bit on her lower lip, taking her time to process the question, before releasing a long sigh. “I guess I'm still trying to figure that one out.”

It was almost unfortunate that they had arrived at the female dorms. They glanced at each other knowingly, and the look in Kara’s eyes tugged at Lena’s heart, but what she said next made her feel hopeful.

“I hope this isn’t the last time we hang out,” said Kara, hands hidden in her front pockets. “You’re pretty cool, Luthor.”

The use of her family name in a non-degrading manner was something Lena wasn’t accustomed to but it warmed her core in a way that she would cherish forever.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Danvers,” said Lena, feeling her shyness rise up in her cheeks. “Thank you for walking me.”

“Always.”

Her instant and unexpected response caused Lena's heart to flutter and cheeks to turn red again. Fortunately, the buzzing sound from Kara’s back pocket served as the perfect distraction as Lena quickly said "good night" and headed up to her dorm.

~

Kara made sure Lena was inside before she reached into her back pocket to curse at the person responsible for interrupting their moment.

The name on her screen did not come as a shock to her. She chose to ignore it for the time being and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

It was a strange and yet refreshing feeling for Kara to not be invited up to a room in the late hours. Although, that was not Kara's intention when she offered to walk Lena back to her dorm.

She would never do that to James.

Kara knew the second she was hit with those mesmerising green eyes and cute British accent who Lena was. It was why she stayed as far away from Lena as possible during the party.

But when James decided to become incapacitated, Kara could not stand by and allow Lena to leave on her own in the middle of the night. She did the right thing for James.

So why, then, did Kara feel so guilty about it?

Was it because Lena was different, and treated her differently, to all the other women she previously met?

Or was it the fact that Kara, for the first time in her life, felt hopeful about something, as though meeting and talking to Lena gave her life a sense of meaning?

Kara brushed those thoughts aside and cursed under her breath. She retrieved her phone again and opened the unread text message. What she did next she knew she would regret. But alas, her finger pressed the dial button on her phone and she waited fretfully for the answer.

_“Hey.”_

“Hey, Lucy. Where are you?”


End file.
